It's Gotta Be You
by Will-Uke-4-Grimmjow
Summary: (Grimmjow x Renji) After a horrible break up Renji suffers from depression but finally decides to get back in the game where his best friend and housemate comes into it. Grimmjow is confident, proud and thinks he knows everything with the help of the azure haired loud mouth Renji finally sees what he has been missing
1. Chapter 1

**So-my first Bleach fan fiction!Yay! I kinda wanna start by writing at least one fan fiction for each of my favourite anime's so this is my Bleach one. I love Grimmjow-obviously and my second fave character is Renji so I wanted to team them up for a AU fan fiction that's a little fun and a little sad. Please be aware this may contain themes that could be taken as offensive and there will be some gay-slang in here too. So this little ditty is about Renji deciding to get back on the dating horse after a three year relationship of his ended when his ex cheats on him he is a little clueless so insert Grimmjow, loud sexually confident, overly protective and wants to help Renji get his life back on track. But things are not going to be easy for the red head and his and Grimmjow's relationship isn't always going to be peaches and roses but I do promise a happy ending never the less- I love happy endings. **

"Honey I'm home"

Renji said as he entered his apartment and looked at the couch only to see the blue haired man lazing on the three thousand dollar leather sofa with a bag of chips resting on his muscular chest.

"Hey Faggity Anne guess what?" Grimmjow replied looking at his best friend

"You got a job and you're moving into your own apartment?"

The azure haired male smiled and looked at the tattooed red head

"You're hilarious darling. No I figured something out"

"Well there is a first for everything—what did you figure out?"

Renji walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge; every night coming home was always something different. Living with Grimmjow was like Russian roulette some days he would come home and it would look like a tornado hit it and other days the house was completely tidy, dinner was prepared and Grimmjow actually tolerable. Unfortunately no matter how much the bluenet drove him insane Renji loved his best friend more than anyone. They had been close since college they were the perfect gay couple except that they weren't a couple they would never be a couple they were far too similar for it to ever work out and both of them knew it.

"I know why every time I go down town I end up coming back with a pack of donuts and a six pack of beer"

"Because inside that faggy casing is a chunky man just screaming to get out?" Renji replied

He watched Grimmjow get up off the couch and then ambled into the kitchen and straight to the refrigerator. He had never known someone to be so muscular and yet eat as if he was never going to eat again.

"Wow you are a big bitch today and I didn't even need to take the Cosmo quiz to get the answer to "Is your best friend secretly a bitch?"

Renji smiled and unscrewed the bottle of mineral water and waited for Grimmjow to actually continue what he was saying.

"It's because whenever I go down town I always get so depressed because those drag queens look better than I do, it really sucks—so why the bitchy mood Fagzilla?"

Renji didn't particularly want to talk about why he was moody, he was miserable and had been for the past seven weeks. He had been in a three year relationship that was ended when his ex cheated on him, he didn't even expect it but he had come home and he had found his "beloved" in bed with another man and Grimmjow was there through the whole ordeal. He didn't want to get out of bed, he didn't want to eat and despite the bluenet sometimes made him feel like he wanted to smack his head against the wall he was his rock and he had never let him down he was the reason he got better but as the started seeing happy couples walking hand and hand, kissing and being lovey-dovey he was falling back into that excruciating melancholy.

"It's nothing Grimmjow, just tired that's all"

Renji went to walk away but felt Grimmjow grasp hold of his hand and pulled him back to him. Renji pouted and sighed he knew his best friend would not give up until he had an answer, he knew him way too well.

"Come on buttercup talk to me what's going on?' Grimmjow asked

"Fine—I feel like my life is going nowhere. I just—want my love life back"

His eyes connected with the man that was only an inch shorter than himself. Those deep cerulean colored eyes were so completely hypnotic and they made him feel a little better. He was possibly the only person in his life that he could always rely on and that was something that was never going to change.

'You know what; I can't get an erection unless my balls are squeezed"

Renji furrowed his brows and shook his head sometimes Grimmjow puzzled him

"You have the attention span of a Pekinese dog. You did hear what I said didn't you?"

"Well duh—don't you get it? You just need your balls squeezed—not physically, I mean unless you can't get hard unless you have your balls fondled too. But what I mean is you gotta get out there and start dating again"

As strange as it sounded Grimmjow did have a very valid point. He should have been getting out instead of moping around but the problem was he had forgotten how to get out. He had no idea how to act on a date, he had no idea how to even talk to anyone anymore his heart was broken and everything he did know he had forgotten it was like coming out of the closet all over again.

"I don't think I can do it Grimmjow—I'm gonna to end up making an idiot out of myself, how am I supposed to date when I don't even know how to anymore? What if I am—you know no good anymore"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Babe you are gorgeous, intelligent and I am sure that you are a tiger in the sack. I will help you cherry pie. I won't let you fall again I will be your safety net, your shoulder, your maxi pad"

Renji couldn't help but smile and then let out a soft laugh. Grimmjow had a rather extravagant dating life and he didn't do long term relationships but he did do a lot a men and if he was going to re-learn the basics than Grimmjow was the man to help him.

Renji wrapped his arms around the bluenet and hugged him tightly; he really didn't know how to thank Grimmjow for everything he done for him. He was there when he needed someone Grimmjow really was everything to him.

"Hey lover boy wake up we got work to do"

Renji could feel the heavy weight on him and the warm breath in his ear. He had a million reasons not to get up but clearly he wasn't allowed to sleep any longer.

"Grimmjow get off of me—' Renji moaned sleepily

'Well if you insist but I gotta tell you that I am a top I wouldn't bottom for anyone"

'OFF OF ME, NOT OFF ON ME—idiot—what do you want anyway? The sun isn't even up"

He felt Grimmjow stick his tongue in his ear and wiggled it inside the canal. The red head couldn't help but laugh and then forcefully shove the bluenet off of him and onto the bed beside him. He watched his best friend get comfortable, he folded his large arms behind his head and Renji instantly flopped onto the man's chest, draping his arm over Grimmjow's waist. He looked up towards the slightly shorter man's face and felt the warm digits brush through long crimson silk like strands.

'You and I are going to go have breakfast, you are going to get dressed in something fabulous which means you will be stealing my clothes and we are going to go for a little wander and I am going to show you how gay has changed since you've been out of the game"

Renji furrowed his brows firstly his dress sense was more fabulous then Grimmjow's and secondly he didn't realize that gay could change but apparently it had but he was willing to take his best friends advice and hopefully it worked because he needed to have someone and it wasn't just about sex even though he really needed it but it was mostly the connection he craved, he needed someone to love him and not cheat on him he needed someone he could have fun with and yet could be serious with. He needed someone who understood him and someone he could come home to and just be himself without having to worry about whether he was going to see the man that was supposed to love him in bed with someone else, he needed to know that he was someone that was worth having and not someone who could be tossed in the trash like a used tissue.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yes Tinkerbelle?"

"Why was I cheated on?"

He had never asked that question he never thought he would ask it but he wanted to hear Grimmjow's opinion he didn't care about what anyone else had to say to him the azure haired male's opinion was what mattered the most and even though he knew his best friend would probably be biased but he felt like an answer was owed to him even if it was a sugar coated one.

He felt Grimmjow shift slightly and then the warm lips against his tattooed forehead. Grimmjow hugged him tighter and Renji felt that warmth he always felt when he hugged him, it was the most loving and caring caress he could ever feel Grimmjow just felt safe to him.

"Honey, I don't know why you were cheated on; I wish I had an answer for you but I don't. I am going to say this and it's not because you're my star shine but you are perfect, except you have a lousy taste in men. You didn't deserve it Renj' but I'll always be with you I promise you I will find you someone that will be faithful to you and if they aren't I'll kill them and I'm not even joking"

Renji sat up and rested on his arm and looked down at Grimmjow he wanted to smile but he was sure that the azure haired male was very serious. He and Grimmjow had a very strong bond they knew each other better then they knew themselves so they knew what kind of man they needed and deserved and they were both a great judgement of the men each other dated so Renji couldn't help but feel like a fool for not listening to Grimmjow when he said there was something about his ex he didn't like.

"Renji—"

"Yeah kitten?"

"We better go get breakfast and do what we gotta do because otherwise I'm going to end up asking you to fondle my balls, you'll end hitting me and calling me a dirty pervert, I'm gonna get turned on because you know I like it rough, you will hit me again and then I'm gonna spend the day masturbating so let's go Mary"

He watched Grimmjow quickly move off the bed and disappeared out of the room. Renji couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy he really loved that Grimmjow wasn't afraid to say what he wanted without reservations he liked people that didn't feel the need to hold back he was usually rather vivacious and loud and he needed someone that complimented that.

"Alright Homo Wan Kenobi teach me your Grimmjow ways"

Renji had been walking with Grimmjow and beside the fact he had discovered that Grimmjow's clothes actually fitted him quite well he had been waiting for his best friend to say something useful instead of discussing the downsides to English accents, which Renji had no idea how that topic even come up.

"Alright Hand Solo, take a look at that guy over there, gay, bi-sexual or straight?"

Renji saw Grimmjow point to a young man that was sitting in front of a bronze statue reading a book. The red head cocked an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders

"I don't fucking know, I'm not psychic"

"Come on just take a guess" Grimmjow encouraged

Renji looked back at the young man again and let out a soft sigh

"Straight" Renji replied

"No he is bi-sexual actually"

Renji looked back at Grimmjow and crinkled his brows he didn't know if his best friend was just taking a guess or if he genuinely knew and if he did know it was probably because he had slept with him in the past

"Did you sleep with him?" Renji asked

"No although I'm tempted. I can tell he is bi-sexual, you see the way his sitting it's kinda on the side and yet his legs aren't completely crossed which means he takes it up the ass and also gives, he is flaunting what his mamma gave him. His hair is well maintained, probably spends about ten to twelve dollars on shampoo and conditioner, it's gelled but not dyed or touched up in anyway"

Renji couldn't believe that Grimmjow was so observant but it still didn't explain how he knew the young man was bi-sexual.

"The book he is reading, see the way his hands are positioned on the front cover it's covering up the title and the author but not completely. He is reading Orson Wells and in case you didn't know because you've been living under a rock he is gay icon in literature. You see gay men would instantly recognize the book and yet straight women would just assume he is intelligent there for instantly attracting both sexes"

The red head smiled Grimmjow was really surprising him. He had no idea that his seemingly dopey best friend actually took a lot in. He was starting to make a lot of sense and he did seem to know people rather well if anyone was going to find him a boyfriend it had to be Grimmjow he had a rather special gift in judging people, probably because he was so picky so he could just sense personality flaws because he was always looking for them even though the longest relationship he had was with a large pizza.

"And last but not least watch his eyes"

Renji did what he was told and he watched the young man and he saw him gaze up from his book and checked out both the women and men that walked past him

"See bi-sexual, what he is doing you don't wanna do that. You wanna attract a decent man babe? I will tell you how to attract a decent man but you have to promise me something—you won't laugh when I tell you"

"I promise I won't laugh"

"Clothes, company, confidence, conservative, constructive criticism, cuteness, charm. I can guarantee you that those things in that order will get you a decent man"

"How do you know this Grimmjow?" Renji asked with curiosity

He watched Grimmjow smile

"I know it works because I ended up getting you using them and I have kept you for the last ten years, it didn't fail me—it won't fail you, I promise. Now let's go to a schwanky uptight bar for rich business men, most of them aren't decent but most are desperate with shitty married lives so they will be drunk so a little bit of flirting will get us free drinks and I can go more into depth about my fool proof plan"

Renji sat with Grimmjow in a booth and after the bluenet shamelessly flirted with a drunk and wealthy man they were getting drinks for free just as Grimmjow said. He admired his best friends confidence and that he wasn't afraid to put himself out there, he didn't lie about anything, he admitted he was a mooch and he admitted that he was more of a one night stand instead of home maker Betty kinda guy and still because he was confident and had a fearless attitude he was able to get men.

"Ok so clothes, first impressions last if you dress like a slut you'll be treated as a slut which is fine for one night stands but not for a commitment. You want to dress like a gentleman but not so much so that you look like you are loaded because people will assume that of you"

Renji pulled a face of confusion it already sounded complicated and with a lot of grey area's but he continued to listen to what Grimmjow was trying to say.

"When we first met face to face do you remember what I was wearing?"

"Jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt with a leather jacket over the top" Renji replied

He watched Grimmjow nod after taking a sip of beer.

"To be exact it was a pair of loose fitting jeans, which didn't hug my crotch so there for I wasn't promoting anything. The grey long sleeved shirt once again was a little loose only enough so it only barely showed off my hot washboard abs and sexy bulky biceps and lastly the leather jacket made from real leather showed I had good taste and I wasn't cheap—basic, stylish and showed some class"

"So you're saying I'm not classy"

He watched Grimmjow lean in closely to him and he smiled

"I mean this with a great amount of love but you dress like a hipster and hipsters are so last season—I watch the style channel when you're at work bringing home the bacon"

Grimmjow sat back and took another sip of the beer before standing up.

"Come on lets go"

'Where are we going?" Renji questioned

"Well duh—we are going to get you some new clothes—really Renji, you gotta pay attention darling"

Even though it was a mental overload he was actually having a good time with Grimmjow. It had been at least seven years since they actually spent an entire day together and he had forgotten how much fun his best friend was. It was a little strange to him that he was taking advice from someone who thought that the Queen Mary was a homosexual super hero and whose idea of romance was hamburgers by candle light but everything his friend was saying did make sense. The more of the day that passed the better Renji was feeling he didn't feel alone, he didn't feel as if he was no good and he didn't feel like everything was completely hopeless it was good for him. He couldn't ask for a better friend, he was perfect.

After two hours shopping and a lengthy conversation about penis size they had finally gone home and Renji was exhausted. He threw the bags down on the couch before walking into his bedroom to get changed. He removed his jacket and hung it up in the closet

'Forgetting something angel?"

Renji turned and looked at Grimmjow who was dangling three brown paper bags off his fingers. The tattooed red head took the bags off of the slightly smaller male's fingers and placed them onto the bed before getting back to undressing. He had been naked in front of Grimmjow many times so he didn't mind taking his kit off in front of him, even though the bluenet was a notorious pervert and took it upon himself to admire a naked body for a lot longer than most would be comfortable with.

'Hey—what's that?"

Renji looked down to where Grimmjow was pointing and quickly put a long sleeve shirt on. He had hoped that his best friend hadn't noticed the scarring on his abdomen.

"It's nothing"

When Renji was at his darkest point he did start to use physical pain to try and forget the emotional. He knew it was stupid but when he felt like he wanted to die, like he wanted to give up he thought that if he felt a different kind of pain then all the other anguish would disappear.

He didn't let Grimmjow know about what he had done and he had hoped the azure haired male would never find out but clearly Grimmjow was now well aware of the only thing that Renji kept secret from him.

"Bullshit, what is that Renji?" Grimmjow growled

He watched the azure haired male reach for his shirt and Renji instantly swatted his friend's hand away but Grimmjow was relentless. He suddenly felt his body hit the mattress and Grimmjow pushing all his weight onto him as he straddled his hips

"GET OFF OF ME GRIMMJOW!" Renji yelled loudly

Grimmjow grabbed hold of the red heads shirt and ripped it in half and he looked down at his scars. Renji could feel his wine colored eyes suddenly pool with tears as Grimmjow glided his hand over the long thin scars that were in line with the thick black tribal tattoos so they didn't seem so obvious

"Renji—what did you do?" Grimmjow asked quietly

Renji blinked and could feel the warm tears starting to leak down his temples and dripping into his long crimson hair that was splayed out on the bed spread.

"Just drop it" Renji sobbed

Grimmjow lowered himself into the red head and put his face close to his and then moved his hands from his abdomen to his cheeks and proceeded to wipe away the tears. Renji sniffed as he felt those warm and gentle hands glide across face and ridded him of the clear streaks.

"Why would you do that to yourself baby?"

"It was a week after the break up; I didn't know what else to do I thought if I felt physical pain then my heart would stop hurting. It didn't stop—'

'If you ever do that again I will be the one causing you hurt. Renji, you should have come to me. I don't care if it's three in the morning I don't care if it's during Say Yes to The Dress, if you are in pain you come to me—promise me you will never do that again"

Renji nodded his head as he continued to look into the sapphire pools he had no intention of doing it again it was something he deeply regretted and something that made him feel weak and even though he was at the time he didn't like the feeling of being weak it was the worst thing he had ever felt other than the anger and sadness he instantly felt when he caught his ex in the act of cheating.

"I promise"

He felt Grimmjow rest into him and embraced him tightly. Renji placed his hands on Grimmjow's back and held the smaller male against him, he could feel Grimmjow's heart beating against his chest and the sweet but masculine scent that exuded from his body penetrated his nose relaxing him with every breath he took. Grimmjow pulled away from him and as he did Renji placed his palm on Grimmjow's cheek and swiped his thumb across it

"I love you Grimmjow—I don't know what I'd do without you"

He watched his best friend smile

"You'd end up dating another asshole and you would spend your days eating Rocky Road ice cream and watching day time soap operas in Spanish because they make more sense than the English ones. And F.Y.I I love you too—you are everything to me and I don't want to see you hurting anymore and I am going to make sure that you never hurt again"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want you dating anyone else"

Renji opened his eyes and looked at Grimmjow who was sitting beside him on the bed. The red head was still half asleep so he was sure that he was sure he had heard Grimmjow just say that he didn't want Renji to date anyone else. He sat up and pulled his long crimson hair into a ponytail and tried to wake up some more before addressing Grimmjow.

"What do you mean you don't want me dating anyone else?" Renji questioned

"Exactly as it sounds, I don't want you dating anyone else, Renj'...I think you should date me"

Renji shook his head slightly. Grimmjow was his best friend and he loved him and he didn't want to lose him. If they got together and something happened it would destroy him. He did want Grimmjow, he always had but the fact they were so close was what made him nervous.

"I love you more than anyone else could possibly love you, I understand you and I adore you and I would do anything for you and I am really hot"

Renji couldn't help but smile as he watched Grimmjow lay down next to him. Renji looked into Grimmjow's cerulean eyes he didn't know if being with Grimmjow was a good idea but he was right, there was no one else that would love him more, there was no one that cared for him more an yes he was very hot.

"Just gimme a chance Renji, I wont let you down"

x

They had just been laying there, wrapped up in each others arms, completley naked and yet surprisingly nothing had occurred except a lot of light petting and kissing and it was like touching heaven. Renji melted with every caress, every osculation, every moan. Grimmjow was amazing, he was gentle and yet completley seductive. He had never imagined that the typically boisterous and over the top bluenet could be so damn sensual and charming he was truly the man of his dreams in every way and he felt like a fool for not seeing what had been in front of him for a decade, he had missed out on so much because of some stupid concern that he shouldn't have had. Of course it was going to work out with Grimmjow they had ten years together and nothing had separated them so he knew in his heart and mind that if he couldn't make a relationship work with Grimmjow then he was never going to work out with anyone. Grimmjow was the one and for the first time he was absolutely sure about something, he was absolutely sure that he wanted Grimmjow not just in that moment, not for just one night but for, what he always assumed would be, the rest of his life.

Renji mewed as Grimmjow traced the tip of his moist and warm tongue up his neck and to his jawline. The bluenet's right hand scaled the bumps and curves of Renji's well defined six pack making sure his fingers caressed each each of his velvet like skin. Renji could feel his muscles convulse and his erect cock jumped with excitement to the feather like touch of his lovers fingers. The red head moaned very louder as he felt those fingers travel down lower and rested themselves in the bush of vermillion hair that decorated him pubic bone. He hadn't had another person touch his cock in over seven weeks so he was overly excited but the same time nervous, it was like the process of losing his virginity all over again, not that he could even recall what that was like since it was thirteen years before hand. Grimmjow pulled way from his neck and their eyes connected, Renji's heart was thrashing inside of his chest, his blood felt as if it was on fire and his thick, hard, throbbing cock leaked precum which rolled down his veiny shaft as Grimmjow rested beside him toying with the wire-like curly red strands, gently tugging and then running his finger tips over the surface.

"I don't want to lose you Grimmjow" Renji said in a whisper

He was scared that shit would hit the fan at some point during their relationship and it would push them a part. The last thing he needed was to end up breaking up with Grimmjow, going their separate ways and never seeing each other again. That was the only thing that scared Renji, he was typically fearless but the thought of losing Grimmjow, not just as a lover but as his best friend was paralyzing to him.

"You wont baby I promise you everything is going to be good between us, it always has been. Like I said I'll do fucking anything you want me to Renj' you name it I'll do it"

Renji smiled sweetly as he continued to look into those warm and gentle cerulean orbs. There was no one like Grimmjow, no one was ever going to make him as happy as the bluenet did. There was plenty about Grimmjow that people didn't like which was why he didn't have many friends but Renji didn't know why people detested his lover and best friend, yes he was loud, over opinionated, a little nuts and was prone to sudden outbursts of randomness but that was just who Grimmjow was and Renji loved him for exactly as he was, he didn't want Grimmjow any other way.

"I don't want you to do anything Grimmjow, I just want you to be the same person you have been for ten years. Just promise me that when we do fight we will resolve it quickly-losing you is the only thing I have ever been scared of, your my best friend, I can't live without you"

Grimmjow leaned into him and placed a very soft and light kiss onto the red head's lips and then pulled away.

'I promise you, come hell or high water I will make sure this doesn't fail. I will NEVER ever hurt you Renji I would never lie, cheat or steal. I would never abuse you in any form and I would never been so fucking retarded as to let you go. I'm scared too babe, trust me, but this is going to work. I swear to you it's going to work baby"

Renji smiled widely as he placed his hand on the back of Grimmjow's neck gently and slowly pulling him down so that he could once again press his lips to the bluenet's and kiss him like it was going to be the last kiss. As their mouths collided Renji could feel Grimmjow shift from beside him to on top of him and wedged himself in between his tanned muscular legs. Renji let out a deep throaty moan as Grimmjow pulled away from his lips and began to scatter soft kisses along his chest, every so often placing the tip of his tongue against the heated flesh and licking up the perspiration that had formed from the heat and the euphoric tenderness that was occurring. The red head found himself gripping hold of the satin sheet beneath him, his cock was jumping and throbbing, his heart was like a rumbling freight train inside of his chest and his mind and body were in a dream like state, it was the kind of closeness that came from true intimacy, something that he never felt with anyone else.

As Grimmjow continued to kiss to his chest, slowly making his way down towards the bush of crimson curly hair that grew just above his hard cock he felt as if he was going cum. It was intense and it had been so long since he felt another person's touch but it seemed that because it was Grimmjow, the person he was closest to, the person he respected and loved more than anyone the sensation was so much more euphoric.

"I really wanna make you cum" Grimmjow said pulling away from Renji's body

The red head couldn't help but chuckle, it was very typical of Grimmjow to say such a thing. He was so confident and didn't care if people didn't like what he said he didn't try to be someone he wasn't and to Renji that was completley endearing and admirable.

"Keep touching me the way you are and you will' Renji replied

"So what would you say if I stopped touching and kissing your gorgeous body and took that thick, hot, wet cock into my mouth and REALLY made you cum?"

Renji took his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down gentle. There was no way he was ever going to say no especially since Grimmjow was the first guy he had ever been with that actually wanted to give him head. His ex was not a foreplay person and before than he couldn't even remember what it was like to get or even give oral pleasure so he was almost a little too excited that Grimmjow wanted to do that for him.

"You wanna suck me off?" Renji asked making sure he had heard Grimmjow correctly.

"Yeah, of course I do. I am not going to have sex with you until you're ready but I still wanna please you baby so I would really love to do that to you-that's if you can handle it-I mean I am extremely good at it, almost too good"

Renji couldn't help but smile again. He wasn't sure how Grimmjow knew exactly that he wanted to take things slow and he was also a little nervous. He knew that it would be painful and he had actually never been in a relationship where he was solely the bottom but he suspected that when it came to Grimmjow the blue haired male would most likely be the seme and Renji was perfectly alright with that it was actually rather exciting with the thought of Grimmjow being inside of him but he didn't want his romantic relationship with Grimmjow to begin with having sex, sure they had been together for ten years and they knew each other like the back of their own hands but being intimately attached to his best friend was different and there was a lot more to consider and from what the red head had experienced in the past no good relationship came out from having sex on the very first night.

"It's amazing your neck and shoulders can handle the weight of your head. You're the most egotistical Mary I have ever met" Renji replied

Grimmjow loomed over the red head, smiling down at him with their eyes connected.

"Yes I know but I am fabulous and stunning and I think that you love me regardless of the fact that I am so full of myself that the weight of my ego has gone straight to my balls and that's why they are so big and heavy"

"-I do love you Grimmjow"

Renji didn't even have to think about it the words came out but it wasn't in the same context as the usual 'I love you" he said to Grimmjow he said it because he was in love with him it wasn't a maybe or a 'I think' he was genuinely in love with his best friend

"Yeah?"

Renji nodded confidently

"Yeah Grimmjow-I am very much in love with you and I'm sorry"

He watched Grimmjow furrow his brows in confusion

"Why are you sorry baby?'

"You've been here for me through everything and yet I acted like spoiled brat thinking that it wouldn't work between us-You're the only person that has ever been perfect for me-I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize what I was missing"

He watched Grimmjow smile and then he lightly pressed his lips to his own and felt his lovers aroused cock press against his own and it was something that made Renji's whole body quake.

"Don't be sorry Renj'. I would have continued waiting for you-No matter how long it takes for you to be completley comfortable with this I'll keep waiting"

Renji quickly sat up and took Grimmjow's mouth. He didn't kiss him delicately or gradually he went all brazen and went straight for a profound snog. Renji felt like Grimmjow's tongue went right down the back of his throat. His mouth tasted sweet and sour almost like a chocolate dipped cherry it just added to the exhilaration of finally kissing Grimmjow in such a sensual manner.

They didn't stay still as they kissed. Their hands were all over each other and their bodies were pushed snug together. Renji could feel Grimmjow's fiery and rigid cock squashed against his own even more so than their bodies. Renji's cock felt solid, scorching and damp as it oozed precum and leaked onto Grimmjow's shaft. Renji's hands were all over Grimmjow's broad back, streaming his fingers up and down his spine and stroking the muscles coming off it. Grimmjow's hands were playing with Renji's hair, which was driving him crazy since nothing turned him on more than having those crimson strands toyed with. Grimmjow broke off their kiss and looked down at him smiling and then touched Renji's weeping head of his cock.

"Do you want me to stop?" Grimmjow asked

Renji silently shook his head. He knew he wanted to take it slow but he couldn't help it and he couldn't hold it off any longer he wanted Grimmjow to make love to him. He wanted to feel the pressure, the pain and the pleasure that he craved so desperately.

'Grimmjow—I'm ready—I want you to have me' Renji panted heavily

"Are you sure? We can wait baby. We don't need to have sex'

Renji loved how Grimmjow was so attentive towards him, he was normally so loud and so forward and no holds bar kind of guy and yet with him he was so caring, loving and kind and it was the most passionate thing the red head had ever felt both emotionally and physically.

"I'm sure babe—I want to have all of you to myself—forever"

He watched Grimmjow smile almost angelically and not in "I'm about to do something that will get me into trouble" kind of way.

"You'll have me forever baby, I'm not going anywhere"

Renji reached out and took Grimmjow's rock-hard and abundant cock into his hand and skimmed it up and down it was hard and really filled his hand and it felt good as he fisted the length, he felt the azure haired males hand grasp his cock too and closed his palm around the length easily and his hand ran up and down just as he was doing to Grimmjow. Without any hassle Renji glided Grimmjow's foreskin all the way back and right up over the head of his cock.

They kissed again but not as wildly as before. They bought their lips together and their tongues slipped into each other's mouths. They laid there slowly wanking each other off and kissing, their tongues playing around with one another's. Grimmjow's hand had a decent hold of Renji's cock and his caresses were unhurried and fixed, making the red heads scrotum all taut and eager. Renji jerked his lover off just in the same way as Grimmjow was doing for him. Renji whined at how good it felt and he wanted to make the bluenet feel just as good as he was feeling.

Renji felt Grimmjow break off the kiss and suddenly stopped wanking him so Renji did the same, releasing his lovers hot and heavy cock.

"I kinda wanna ask you something but I'm worried that you'll take offence or think I am just some extremely dirty pervert" Grimmjow said

Renji smiled he already knew Grimmjow was a pervert so there was nothing the blue haired male could say that would make the red head think any less of him.

'Grimmjow—it's me when have you ever held back from telling me anything—well except not telling me you were in love with me. Just ask me whatever you want to ask me, I will just punch you if it offends me" Renji replied with a grin

"Aw baby you shouldn't tease me like that you know I like it when you're all feisty. I've kinda always had this obsession with a certain part of your body -"

Renji cocked his right eyebrow he was sure he knew what Grimmjow was hinting. Grimmjow made it very obvious over the years how much he liked the red head's ass. He constantly complimented him on how firm and supple it looked and he slapped it whenever he had the chance, not that Renji ever minded because despite the sexual advances Grimmjow had very firm and large hands and it did feel really nice that someone appreciated his body in fact it felt really nice to have someone that appreciated him for everything he was not just the outstanding exterior.

"That's what I love most about you Renj' I don't even need to say anything you already know what I'm thinking"

Renji was by no means shy, he knew what Grimmjow wanted and he thought that after ten years his best friend deserved to get what he always craved. The red head shifted from out underneath Grimmjow and got onto his knees and twisted around giving Grimmjow full sight of his ass as he kneeled with his legs open.

He instantly felt those warm large hands grasp his ass cheeks and began to rub the solid muscles. Renji had to bite his bottom lip just to stop the loud mew that he knew was going to escape him if he didn't. The heat from Grimmjow's hands and the low deep groans that he purred was driving Renji completely wild.

"Fuck—I think I am about to cum already, your ass is so fucking hot baby—so so hot"

"Stop trying to flatter me" Renji replied

He couldn't shake the persistent smile it was like Heaven and the sinfulness of Hell all in one. He wanted Grimmjow to make love to him but at the same time a part of him craved that animalistic, rough, hard fuck that came from intense sexual energy and wild and zealous lust. Renji felt Grimmjow's hands over his cheeks stroking the very fine hairs on the surface, those fingers traced small circles and it was shooting pleasure all throughout him, reaching his core even just having Grimmjow groping is ass was exciting and making him want his lover inside of him all that more desperately.

'Oh fuck—Grimmjow" Renji moaned out loudly

'You want more baby?" Grimmjow asked

Of course Renji wanted more; he was dying for more of Grimmjow and so far everything they had done was perfect and he was very surprised he hadn't already came.

"Yeah babe, give me more' Renji panted heavily

He felt Grimmjow track his finger down the crack of his ass sweeping it over tight pucker hole. Then he did it again and again it was even more stimulating than just having Grimmjow caress his cheeks. Grimmjow's finger passing over his hungry hole was driving him crazy, his cock was solid and trickling precum onto the sheets beneath him he moaned and panted loudly and the heat was pooling into his stomach and his orgasm was on the verge of being released, Grimmjow was going to make him cum just by touching him.

"Feel good Renj'?"

Renji hummed as he tried to remain composed

"Fuck yeah" He groaned robustly

'Good baby because it's about to get better"

Renji wasn't sure what exactly Grimmjow had planned but when he felt his lover stop and left his ass alone the red head was about to let out a complaint for Grimmjow stopping when he was so damned horny but once he felt Grimmjow delicately drive him forward, those large hands on his back, until Renji was down on all fours he realized more was coming. Once Renji was down he swallowed hard as he once again felt Grimmjow's hands on his ass cheeks and then separated them and then suddenly he felt something that he had never felt before, Grimmjow's tepid, moist and long tongue licking his virgin-like pucker.

Renji gasped and moaned out deeply. He had never felt something like it before it was so good and felt so damn naughty the red head couldn't even fathom how wonderful it felt to have his lover licking small circles around his entrance driving him even crazier. As Renji's body quaked and his cock dripped the salty clear liquid he suddenly felt Grimmjow's tongue push inside of him, it was only the tip but it felt wonderful. No one had ever done that to him before and he loved it.

Grimmjow continued to fuck the red head with the tip of his tongue and Renji could see that beneath him there was a large moist pool that had formed on his pillow, Grimmjow had him so turned on that he was sure if he touched his own cock he would instantly orgasm.

He felt his lover abruptly stop

"Do you have any lube baby?" Grimmjow asked "Because I really wanna make love to you, so fucking desperately"

Even though it had been some time since he had sex he still used lubrication gel when he masturbated because it felt really good but compared to what Grimmjow had done masturbation seemed so pathetic.

'Bedside table in the top drawer" Renji panted

He felt Grimmjow quickly move and leaned over to the table and pulled out the drawer and grasped the small bottle of clear thick liquid. Renji started to feel a little nervous but it wasn't as nerve wracking as he thought it would be, he was more eager than anything else and he couldn't wait to feel Grimmjow inside of him. He stayed on all fours and waited for Grimmjow to continue what he was doing. He heard the top of the bottle pop open and then a few seconds later close again.

"Hey Grimmjow?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Go easy ok?" Renji said

He knew Grimmjow would but he just wanted to say it, just to reiterate that he was slightly virgin-like.

'Of course baby, I won't hurt you—Just tell me to stop if it hurts too much ok?'

Renji nodded and then he felt Grimmjow push a finger, well covered in lube, inside of him and held it there. Grimmjow's finger up inside of him felt delightful and after a little while, once Renji had become accustomed to the sensation of having his lovers thick and long finger inside of him, Grimmjow began to lunge it inside of him, gradually at first. As Grimmjow continued to fuck him with his finger it went further up inside of him. Renji loved the scorching chafing sensation that his lover was giving him. Renji let his head fall forward, his long crimson strands getting in his eyes but he didn't care, he whimpered loudly, he was so turned on.

Renji cried out even loudly as Grimmjow pushed his finger right up and hit that sweet spot inside of him. It was like electricity going through him the shock of the satisfaction nearly whacked him off of the bed. Renji bellowed in excitement and he felt his balls and cock were on fire and he was loving every second of it.

"Baby I'm close to cumming, your making me so fucking hot with those noises your making. You feel so good Renj'"

"I'm close to cumming too babe, I've never felt like this before" Renji panted loudly

"I'm glad I've made you feel good sweetheart, that's all I have ever wanted, I just wanna make you happy"

"I want you to fuck me Grimmjow" Renji purred loudly

He felt Grimmjow slip his finger out and then the heated head of his lovers cock against his slightly stretched hole. He took a few deep breaths and then Grimmjow's lube covered cock entered him. He had to thrust a bit firmly to get his cock inside his asshole. Renji wasn't sure if it was going to happen. He had been so turned on and Grimmjow's cock had been so slick that it hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would but it was still a struggle to get the thick length in but with one slow trust and some finely timed muscle contractions Renji's body swallowed Grimmjow's cock.

Grimmjow just held it there, the engorged and scarlet head made Renji's whole body feel tight, it was slightly hurting him but it felt good. The feeling of being filled made the red head's body heat up even more and his cock had become painful, needing some release. He needed to cum; he had to cum it was all he could think about.

"Come on Grimmjow please just fuck me' Renji ended up calling out in desperation.

"You got it baby'

Grimmjow pushed his cock right up into him in one go, hitting the red heads swollen prostate on his way up and held it there, the blue pubic hairs resting right up against his stretched hole. Renji's cock twitched and it smacked his abdomen as it jumped. Grimmjow dragged his cock out of the red head until his hot cockhead was the only morsel of him that was left within of him. That was a vast turn on as well, Renji felt his lover slam his cock back up him again. Grimmjow was slapping into him and pulling out again repeatedly.

Grimmjow rapidly picked up the speed and soon Grimmjow was fucking him the way he wanted to be fucked. Renji didn't even need to say anything, his lover just knew exactly what he liked and it was making him melt. Grimmjow's cock inside of him felt so damn good and even though they hadn't finished Renji couldn't wait to do it again, he loved it.

Renji's ass was hot, his balls felt like they were so chockfull that he was worried they were going to erupt. All he did was remain there , on all fours, receiving Grimmjow's cock as it pounded away at his ass and he was whining deafeningly. Renji didn't even touch his own cock, he was way too turned on to touch it or try to wank himself off, he knew it would.

No one or nothing had ever sent him over the edge like Grimmjow was, none of the guys that had come before his best friend had ever fucked him like he wanted, none of the guys that he had ever been with had made him feel as much love and cared for him the way that Grimmjow had. He knew he was never going to have what he had with Grimmjow with anyone else; he was so madly in love.

Renji then felt Grimmjow take hold of his cock and started to wank him off hard and fast. The moment he felt his lovers hand against his searing and stiff cock Renji came. His whole body quivered as his cock shot off cum all over the place. His awareness went blank with the euphoria of it all. After a few seconds he had stopped cumming but it felt more like minutes. He gradually felt himself come back down to Earth. As he took cavernous inhalations, he was fatigued, drenched in sweat and red strands had been stuck to his face, neck and back. He felt Grimmjow still inside of him but he wasn't moving

'Wow—Grimmjow that was so fucking good' Renji moaned

"Fuck yeah it was baby—That was the best thing I have ever felt" Grimmjow replied

"You came too?' Renji asked

He heard Grimmjow let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah baby of course I came—that was—fucking amazing"

Renji felt Grimmjow jerk his cock out of his ass and he suddenly felt a little hollow. It took a bit for them to lie down and get comfortable, they were both covered in sweat and cum and so were the pillows and sheets. Renji laid his head down on Grimmjow's chest. They lay there for ages, in silence, enjoying the feeling of being comfortable together. Renji felt Grimmjow play with his hair, even though it was tacky with perspiration.

"I wish we had done this ten years ago Grimmjow, from that very first day we met" Renji said

"Hmm, yeah that would have been nice but it was worth the wait—It was—wow, baby, so very fucking wow"

Renji played with the few blue hairs on Grimmjow's chest, toying with them gently. He didn't care how wet and sticky they were he was feeling great and nothing could compare. He was in a little bit of pain and his balls still ached but even though he was hurting somewhat he still felt a great amount of joy.

"Where do you think we would be now if we had just got together back then?" Renji asked Grimmjow

"We would be where we are right now in this very moment. Completely in love, you'd still be my best friend and I think the only difference would be is instead of starting a new type of relationship we would be celebrating our at least five year wedding anniversary"

Renji couldn't help but laugh, Grimmjow was not the marrying type so he was sure that his lover was being sarcastic

"Well you do love those wedding channel shows"

"I do, Vera Wang makes me want to be a girl but your wang makes me glad I'm a guy—gay"

Renji shook his head and placed kiss against Grimmjow's chest. He wondered how long Grimmjow had been storing that joke up. He just laid there against his lover completely happy.


End file.
